


A New First Impression

by navaan



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Married Couple, Timey-Wimey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 18:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15297687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: River meets Thirteen.





	A New First Impression

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quipxotic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quipxotic/gifts).



"I'm sorry," the guard tells River. "Nobody gets in without an invitation."

She has no psychic paper, but she has her lipstick. She traces her lips, ready to just kiss him and be done with it. "This is of the utmost importance."

"Professor Song..." he warns.

"That's quite alright," a woman says from her left: Impish smile, blond bangs, outrageous coat and colorful suspenders, a hint of depth in the blue eyes.

Then the paper is held up: "Invitation for the Doctor and wife."

She grins and take the offered arm.

"Glad you're here, sweetie. New Look? I like it."

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me for fic updates on [tumblr](https://navaanwrites.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/navaanwrites). This fic has a post on the tumblr [here](https://navaanwrites.tumblr.com/post/176106674346/hellblazer-doctor-who-crossover-and-voyagers) in case you want to share it. It also has a page on my [Dreamwidth](https://navaan.dreamwidth.org/615495.html).


End file.
